


obsession by calvin klein

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noct has cocksucking lips. Nyx takes notice.Inspired bythiswork of magnificence and beauty bylanternbunnies, the sweetest little buttercup.





	obsession by calvin klein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [noct's cocksucking lips](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329829) by lanternbunnies. 



Noct had always been a cute kid, but it was only lately that Nyx was beginning to realize: the crown prince was no longer just a _kid._

He wanted to say he'd noticed Noct training with his Shield, or that he had an air of maturity about him lately, but it was really—it was just—it was 99.99% that Noct had grown into his _looks,_ and Nyx couldn't fucking stop thinking about those plush pink lips wrapped around his cock.

He was going to hell, or at the very least to the executioner's block if his majesty, _the king,_ ever realized the kinds of thoughts Nyx was entertaining about his son.

It was just hard _not_ to think about it. Unlike most of the kids his age progressing awkwardly through puberty, Noct's skin remained pretty and perfectly clear, almost _shining_ with a kind of healthy glow. Nyx wondered if it was the Crystal magic running through his veins that preserved him from humanely ailments, but it only took one glance at Regis to dismiss _that_ notion.

...maybe Noct was a vampire, and he drank the blood of virgins when no one was looking.

Nyx smacked himself upside the head. He'd been watching too many shitty horror movies with Libertus—as hilarious as they were five beers in—and they were now rotting his brain. Definitely the movies and not the prolific alcohol drinking that accompanied them. 

Nyx resumed on his way to meet with the captain in his office and tried _really_ very hard not to think about Noct's pretty plush lips or his long dark eyelashes, or how he might try to moan Nyx's name while Nyx was fucking his mouth, pushing deeper and deeper on each thrust while Noct's eyes watered, turning them even more crystalline, and Nyx finally hit the back of his throat—he walked directly into a wall and thanked the gods that no one had been around to witness his _uncharacteristic_ gracelessness, but more importantly, the very obvious protuberance in his rather tight pants as Nyx quickly scooted into a bathroom and—only because it was interfering with his _work_ —took care of 'business'. 

He came embarrassingly quickly, mind flashing with images of Noct's half-opened mouth, his pink tongue darting out to wet his obscenely plush lips, and Nyx _moaned,_ coughing and hacking afterwards to try and cover up that he was jerking off over the _prince_ in a bathroom stall at the Citadel.

If Nyx were a better person, he'd attempt to get himself assigned to the toughest and _furthest_ missions to keep himself away from temptation. As it was, he made as many excuses as he could to linger around the Citadel, hoping for the few times a day that he might _accidentally_ bump into Noct on his way to or back from training—back was better, when he was attractively _disheveled_ with sweat, and Nyx could imagine his thighs spread open with that same look on his face—Nyx was decidedly _not_ a good person, and he was jerking off so often he both had a regular out of the way stall he liked to go to for it, and also his dick was starting to chafe.

 _Something_ had to be done, before Nyx caused himself permanent damage—either from the excessive masturbating, or from how often he'd been walking into walls lately, or notably, once, almost straight out a window.

Nyx had not expected that 'something' to be running into the crown prince himself as he came out of the bathroom stall, in the very _out of the way_ bathroom that hardly anyone ever used and Nyx had only discovered in his desperation to find a discreet spot in the very public Citadel where he could take care of _private matters._

"Uh," Nyx said, intelligently, at Noct washing his hands at the sink.

"Were you—?" Noct's expression was adorably confused, recalling a younger fluffier-haired version and making Nyx feel even more like the dirty old man he most definitely was.

" _No,_ ," Nyx answered immediately. "I wasn't, whatever you're thinking." He sweated, hoping that Noct had only just walked in and hadn't been there the entire time and Nyx had somehow just missed him as he'd rushed into the furthest stall in the back in his hurry to whip his dick out for some relief.

"It _sounded_ like you were moaning my name," Noct declared more confidently. 

"That's very conceited of you, _your highness._ "

"Is it?" Noct asked, raising an eyebrow—he _had_ to have learned that from his advisor, and recently, because it wasn't an expression Nyx had catalogued in his collection of Noct expressions that he lingered over as he touched himself recently. "There's not a lot of people named _Noct_ around here, are there?"

"It could have been _Nox,_ " Nyx argued, though it wasn't like he knew anyone named _that_ either, though Noct didn't know he didn't.

"So you _weren't_ moaning my name and jerking off?" Noct asked him much more directly than Nyx had been expecting. Noct seemed so shy or just inattentive most of the time, and Nyx breathed in air wrong and started hacking up his lungs, but it seemed, unfortunately, that Noct wasn't done. "Because if you _were,_ " he gave Nyx a slow once-over that was far more suave than anything Nyx could _also_ have imagined from the prince—whom he'd never heard of doing anything even so far as having a _crush_ on someone—"I think you're pretty hot too."

Nyx needed a long moment to process. The gears in his brain were turning, but they weren't _connecting_ in any meaningful way. "Are you—" His mouth went dry. "Wait, is this actually happening?"

Noct looked amused. "I _have_ noticed you stalking me, _Nyx,_ " and Nyx got instantly hard again at Noct just shaping his _name_ with those filthy fucking lips of his. "Ignis was concerned." Noct smirked. "He's actually the one that followed you to this bathroom, which, uh, isn't that something you should have noticed, _Kingsglaive?_ "

Nyx growled his response, shoving Noct back and against the wall with a hand on his chest. From this proximity, his eyes looked even _bluer,_ lashes dark against his perfect skin.

He wet his mouth slowly, like he _knew_ what that did to Nyx, the little tease, and his arms came up around Nyx's shoulders as Nyx caught them in a kiss. Nyx bit and nuzzled at the lips he'd been thinking about for _weeks_ now, and they were as soft as he'd ever imagined. 

" _Noct,_ " Nyx moaned directly _at_ the object of his recent obsessions, and the little tart nipped him sharply in response.

"Tell me what you were thinking of," Noct ordered, pushing Nyx back a little. "When you were, y'know," nodding his head at the bathroom stall behind them.

Nyx dragged a thumb over Noct's lips, dick twitching in his pants when Noct's tongue flicked out to lick at it. "Thought about fucking your _mouth,_ " Nyx told him, following Noct's tongue back with his thumb and pressing down on it as Noct moaned and sucked at him, like he was imagining it too. "Thought about wrecking your _throat_ with my cock." Nyx slid his thumb out to push three fingers into Noct's mouth instead, watching his eyes widen as he _took_ it, like the filthy slut he was. "Gonna come _all_ over your pretty face."

" _Fuck,_ " Noct moaned. He went to his knees and rubbed his face against Nyx's crotch. "Do it."

Nyx didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his cock out and pushed into Noct's mouth like he'd been imagining for so long it felt almost like a spiritual experience, ascending to a higher plane. Noct's mouth was wet and hot and _soft,_ his lips even prettier wrapped around Nyx's dick than anything had the right to be. It was a good thing Nyx _had_ just knocked one out not too long ago, or he'd have come immediately at the sight.

He grabbed Noct by the hair and fucked his mouth roughly, unable to hold himself back now that he'd been _allowed_ the trespass.

Noct was obviously inexperienced, sloppy though eager, but that made it better too, in its own way. Nyx was probably the first to ever get a go at those lusciously plush lips, to push his cock between them again and again as Noct swallowed around him, sucking at what he could as he tried to take everything Nyx was giving him.

As promised, Nyx pulled out right before he came, so he could get it all _over_ the prince's delicate features, a few stray drops landing messily in his hair as well.

Noct blinked at him, almost shocked, and his tongue came out automatically to lick the bits that had gotten on his mouth. Nyx dragged him up and pushed him against the wall to kiss him again, to make _sure_ that Noct's mouth was red and swollen by the time they were done and it'd be _obvious_ what he'd been up to to anyone that saw him.

" _Nyx,_ " he hiccuped a gasp when Nyx wrapped a hand around _his_ cock, slipping into Noct's pants.

He came on a soft sigh, going loose and lax against the wall as Nyx continued to kiss him, to drag his tongue over Noct's face and clean up the mess he himself had made. 

-

" _Oh my gods!_ " Noct basically shrieked when he got a glance at himself in the mirror a few minutes later. "I can't go outside looking like this!" His hair stuck up in wild spikes where Nyx had been grabbing it, his mouth bruised and swollen, and his face was still flushed and wet from all the water Noct had splashed on it, trying to clean himself up, but it was still _entirely_ obvious what he'd been doing.

"I can—warp you back to your room?" Nyx offered, very _gentlemanly,_ if he would say so himself, but Noct only leveled a dark glare at him in response.

"You _better,_ " he grunted, holding his arms out like he expected Nyx to carry him too.

Nyx shrugged. When in Insomnia—hoisting Noct up in a bridal carry as Noct started shouting at him again about how that wasn't what he'd _meant_ —only to immediately hide his face against Nyx's collar as he threw them out of a window and then in quick bursts around the side of the Citadel until they'd landed in Noct's room.

He set the prince back gently down on his feet.

"You're—really good at that," Noct told him with grudging praise, moving around to yank his shirt up—which had _also_ been defiled by Nyx's attentions—and dump it in a hamper. 

He flopped back on his bed, leveling a _different_ sort of look at Nyx than the glowering of before. "So—you gonna stay, or what?"

Nyx, the fastest learner in all the Kingsglaive, didn't need telling more than once. He _pounced_ the Prince of Lucis, knocking him onto his back as Noct giggled and rolled over with him until they'd fallen to the floor, but that was fine, the carpeting in Noct's room was _almost_ as plush as the prince's own lips.


End file.
